objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Casual Days
Object Casual Days (AKA: Object Walk In The Park 2) is a camp made by BrownFamily1108 and is the second season of Object Walk In The Park. 20 of the original 60 contestants return with 40 new contestants. Sign up as 10 contestants. Returning Contestants (credit to everyone who made these characters) PeanutEC.png|Peanut ♀ (BFF #1) - Played by Cutiesunflower Ring Pose 5-2017.png|Ring ♀ (BFF #2) - Played by Cutiesunflower ChewingGumPose.png|Gum ♀ (The Sassy One) - Played by Nemolee.exe ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza ♂ (The Pop-Star Wannabe) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 Swabby New Pose.png|Swabby/Q-Tip ♀ (The Awesome Girl) Htwins 13.png|Milk ♀ (The Brainiac) - Played by Cutiesunflower Normal Pen Pose.png|Black Pen ♂ (The Pen Clone) - Played by Nemolee.exe Whiteboard New Pose.png|Whiteboard ♀ (The Brave One) - Played by Cutiesunflower ObjectIslandLollipopPose.png|Lollipop ♀ (Object Show Fangirl) - Played by Nemolee.exe Potator.png|Potato ♂ (The One Who Dies A Lot/The Ice Cube of OWITP) Orangeeee.png|Orange ♂ (The Random One) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki CyanPoseNew.png|Blue Ball ♂ (The Adventure Dude) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki MintPoseNew.png|Green Ball ♀ (The Nice One) - Played by Nemolee.exe Basketball-0.png|Basketball ♂ (The Jock) - Played by Nemolee.exe -21- 8-Ball.png|8-Ball ♂ (The Party Animal) - Played by Cutiesunflower Axe 2.png|Axe ♀ (The Lovely Girl) - Played by Cutiesunflower Quarter (BFTC).png|Quarter ♂ (The Sarcastic One) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 Stapler New Pose.png|Stapler ♀ (The MLG Gangster) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki New_Cup_Pose.png|Cup ♂ (The Serious One) Bowling Ball pose.png|Bowling Ball ♂ (The Tough Guy) - Played by Nemolee.exe New Contestants (credit to everyone who made these characters) Bowling ball by sugarcube1999-d9i8o5e.jpg|Bowling Bally ♀ (The Tough Guy's Little Sister) - Played by Nemolee.exe Paper Puppets Flashlight.png|Flashlight ♀ (The Nicest Flashlight) - Played by Cutiesunflower Candle's pose.png|Candle ♂ (The Social Butterfly) GrenadePose.png|Grenade ♂ (The Hot-Head) Flame.PNG|Flame ♂ (The Burning Dude) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Pants pose.png|Pants ♀ (The Smartypants) Green Eraser pose new.png|Green Eraser ♂ (The Eraser Clone) Cherry Quartz.png|Jewelry ♀ (The Pretty Princess) - Played by Nemolee.exe Chain pose.png|Chain ♂ (The Brutal Bully) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 AI Tree Pose.png|Tree ♀ (The Nature Lover) - Played by Cutiesunflower Toothbrush tooth.png|Toothbrush ♀ (The Bossy Diva) Flowery.png|Flowery ♀ (The Fashion Savvy) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Htwins 5.png|Cake ♂ (The Suspicious) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 Slipper (2).png|Slipper ♀ (The Cutie) IF Flash Drive.png|Flash Drive/USB ♂ (The Computer Genius) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Skærmbillede 2013-09-21 kl. 08.58.18.png|Brain ♂ (The Smart Bully) 2015Football.png|Football ♂ (The Kind and Sporty) - Played by Nemolee.exe GlowstickPose.png|Glowstick ♀ (The Jolly Lady) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Globe idle by xanyleaves-d7dbdlu.png|World ♂ (The Very Nice One) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki New Lavender Pose.png|Purple Ball ♀ (The Worrywart) - Played by Cutiesunflower New Magenta Pose.png|Pink Ball ♀ (The Confused Girl) - Played by Nemolee.exe Circle Pose.png|Yellow Ball ♂ (The Friendly One) - Played by Cutiesunflower Dot-0.png|Black Ball ♂ (The Silent Type) CO Orange Pose.png|Orange Ball ♂ (The Perverted) CO Dark Red Pose.png|Red Ball ♂ (The Rude Guy) CO White Pose.png|White Ball ♀ (The Useless) GrayNew.png|Gray Ball ♂ (The Often Bored) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 BrownNew.png|Brown Ball ♂ (The Stinky, But Nice) Dime (TBFDIWP).png|Dime ♀ (The Rather Sarcastic Girl) Lightningsr.png|Lightning ♂ (The Sporty Jerk) Candysr.png|Candy ♀ (The Rude Girl) Phone_Idle.png|Phone ♂ (The Quick Thinker) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 2015Lemon.png|Lemon ♀ (The Sour Girl) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Limey.png|Lime ♂ (The Sour Dude) - Played by InsanipediaObjectMadnessWiki Waffle iron.png|Waffle Iron ♀ (The Kind and Fair Lady) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 Oven-0.png|Oven ♂ (The Mean One) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 Entity warfield grape juice by uparrowdeviant-da9jwqt.png|Grape Juice ♂ (The Aggressive One) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 New Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher ♂ (The Worried and Alert) Lipstick BOTI.png|Lipstick ♀ (The Drama Queen) Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone ♀ (The Colorful Girl) - Played by TheRobloxianGuy67 Personality for each of the newbies #Bowling Bally (Female) (Age, 6), Bowling Bally is very nice and she is also Bowling Ball's younger sister. Friends: Bowling Ball (brother), everyone else expect enemies Enemies: Grape Juice, Brain, Chain, Lightning, Oven, Orange Ball, Red Ball, Candy #Flashlight (Female) (Age, 15), Flashlight is an extremely nice girl is friends with almost everyone. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies Enemies: Chain, Brain, Lightning, Grape Juice, Orange Ball, Oven #Candle (Male) (Age, 14), Candle is a social contestant, he is also quite nice. Friends: Flashlight Enemies: Brain, Chain, Lightning, Grape Juice, Orange Ball, Oven #Grenade (Male) (Age, 23), Grenade often has bit of a temper, but he calms down at times. Friends: Flame, Flowery, Toothbrush Enemies: Grape Juice, Orange Ball, Oven, Brain, Chain #Flame (Male) (Age, 16), Flame is a bit rude, but he's nice at times. Friends: Flowery, Toothbrush, Grenade Enemies: Grape Juice, Orange Ball, Chain, Brain, Oven, Lightning #Pants (Female) (Age, 15), Pants is one of the smartest contestants, but she is not as smart as Milk. Friends: Milk Enemies: Grape Juice, Chain, Brain, Oven, Lightning #Green Eraser (Male) (Age, 17), Green Eraser is often a bit grumpy, but he is best friends with Black Pen. Friends: Black Pen (best-friend) Enemies: Grape Juice, Brain, Oven, Lightning, Chain #Jewelry (Female) (Age, 16), Jewelry is very nice and loves to sing songs at times. She is based off of Ella from TDPI. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies Enemies: Grape Juice, Oven, Brain, Lightning, Chain, Orange Ball #Chain (Male) (Age, 20), Chain is a mean contestant with brutal strength. When angered, he would knock a contestant's teeth out or give them a black eye. Friends: Grape Juice, Orange Ball, Lightning, Brain, Oven Enemies: Everyone else, expect friends #Tree (Female) (Age, 11), Tree is nice and she loves nature. Like Street Light (Even if SL is not in this Season), she cries when hurt or upset. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies Enemies: Chain, Orange Ball, Grape Juice, Lightning, Oven, Brain #Toothbrush (Female) (Age, 17), Toothbrush is beautiful, but she is also bossy and rude. She hates Orange Ball with a passion, because he is perverted. Friends: Grenade, Flame, Flowery Enemies: Orange Ball, Grape Juice, Chain, Oven, Brain, Lightning, Brown Ball #Flowery (Female) (Age, 18), Flowery is a beautiful contestant, but she is kinda rude, but not mean like Flower from BFDI. She hates smelly things like Brown Ball. Friends: Flame, Toothbrush, Grenade Enemies: Orange Ball, Grape Juice, Lightning, Oven, Chain, Brain, Brown Ball #Cake (Male) (Age, 10), Cake is a doubtful contestant, he is often bullied by Grape Juice. Friends: Quarter, Flashlight Enemies: Grape Juice, Lightning, Chain, Brain, Oven #Slipper (Female) (Age, 8), Slipper is a cute little girl, she is nice to most contestants, but she is mean to some of them like Grape Juice or Oven. Friends: Peanut, Ring, Whiteboard, Swabby, Cup, Tree, Candle, Flash Drive Enemies: Grape Juice, Brain, Red Ball, Candy, Chain, Lightning, Oven #Flash Drive (Male) (Age, 14), Flash Drive is a friendly contestant who like computers, he is smart like Milk, Pants and Phone. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies Enemies: Grape Juice, Lightning, Oven, Orange Ball, Chain, Brain #Brain (Male) (Age, 18), Brain is a smart contestant, but also a jerk. He is rude to a lot of contestants. Friends: Grape Juice, Chain, Oven, Lightning, Orange Enemies: Everyone else #Football (Male) (Age, 19), Football is a nice athletic contestant. He knows a lot about the show. He is popular among the contestants and points out he was the most popular person in school. Friends: Jewelry, Glowstick, Lollipop, everyone else expect enemies Enemies: Orange Ball, Grape Juice, Chain, Oven, Lightning, Brain #Glowstick (Female) (Age, 21), Glowstick is often happy and very nice to most contestants. She is a bit tomboyish as well. Friends: Everyone, expect enemies Enemies: Orange Ball, Grape Juice, Brain, Oven, Chain, Lightning #World (Male) (Age, 22), World is the twin brother of Globe. Because of this, he is nice, but very shy. What seperates him from his twin brother is that he is clumsy because he is big. Friends: Everyone, exepect enemies Enemies: Grape Juice, Oven, Brain, Chain, Lightning, Orange Ball, Red Ball, Candy #Purple Ball (Female) (Age, 9), Purple Ball worries a lot, she is sad sometimes. Friends: Flashlight Enemies: Grape Juice Poll Since Saw Blade is not on this season, who is going to be the main antagonist of Season 2? Chain Brain Lightning Oven Grape Juice Category:OWITP Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Camps Category:Never cancelled